Ocean Avenue
by LadyPeanutButter
Summary: A songfic, on Ocean Avenue by Yellow Card. Even though separated, Naruto and Sasuke are linked by cherished memories of when they were side-by-side. No they aren't dating...yet. Slight language and very slight shonen-ai.NARUSASU oneshot


Disclaimer- If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be sitting here writing a fanfic, would I! And the song belongs to Yellow Card.

Warning- Slight fluff, first fic.

Hey people! This is my first fic and well, I am not so sure it's good. It is _technically _a songfic. The relation between Sasuke and Naruto can be taken as strong friendship or slight, very slight shonen-ai.

**Important Author's Note- Unlike the original song, different paragraph will be from different P.O.V (Points of View). Alternatively. Read on please :D Oh and I changed the ages according to "NARUTO". The parts altered from the real song are BOLD.**

OCEAN AVENUE

There's a place off Ocean Avenue

Where I used to sit and talk with you

We were both **twelve **and it felt so right

Sleeping all day-staying up all night

Staying up all night

Naruto P.O.V

We would always hangout together. He'd take me to Ichikaru's, on Ocean Avenue, and we'd talk. Well I'd eat. They said that we were attached at the hips. Well he sure as hell proved them wrong by leaving. We would talk all the time. Sometimes we'd train together in the ANBU grounds at night, and sleep the whole day, despite Sakura's fruitless efforts to wake us up. It felt so good, so perfect when the bastard was there. When _my_ bastard was there. No we weren't dating. I wish. He probably never even cared about me. But I pretend that he did, still does. It's stupid and untrue, but I tell myself that he never told me he was leaving because saying goodbye to me would pain him too much. _Keep dreaming Uzumaki, _I tell myself. Maybe I'll just do that, I'll keep dreaming that he'll comeback, that he cares. No one who fears their life should try waking me up!

There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street

We would walk on the beach in our bare feet

We were both **thirteen** and it felt so right

Sleeping all day-staying up all night

Staying up all night

Sasuke P.O.V

We used to have so much fun. I might've not shown it, but I had had the time of my life as we'd simply walk on shore of a river, letting the sand grains pierce onto our feet, or talk, or even go on a simple mission. We'd always have fun on our way back from the mission. I'd taken it all for granted, but now that my life officially sucks, I miss all that. It's kind of like water. When it's at reach you think, yeah it's water. Who the hell cares! Then you get stuck in the deserts of Suna and you realise its importance. I miss him. But I know he doesn't miss me. He's merely trying to bring me back to please Sakura. _What does she have that I don't?_ Okay, bit of a stupid question there, she's a girl. And Naruto's probably straight. _Gods, I hope not. But then again, Hinata is a girl too, and he doesn't like _her._ So, to be liked by Naruto, you'll have to be a rosette that cries too much and would do anything to woo me. Crap!_ I mentally cursed.

If I could find you now

Things would get better

We could leave this town and run forever

Let you waves crash down

On me and take me away-yeah

Naruto P.O.V

I miss him more than I let on. Most think I'm trying to bring him back because of sakura. But that's most definitely not true. Yesterday, the second part of the Chuunin exams ended. If Sasuke was there, I know it would've been so much better. I can't say it wasn't great with Sai. He is a very nice person, and he is one of the few people that care about me. And he's very strong and responsible. But still, when Sai says or does anything, I find myself comparing it to what Sasuke's reaction might've been. Life is hell without him, and I want him to come and take me out of it. Even if the only way he'll ever do that is by killing me.

There's a piece of you

That's here with me

It's everything I do

It's everything I see

When I sleep I dream and it gets me by

I can make belief that you're here

Tonight

Sasuke P.O.V

I feel guilty. The things I do these days make me go crazy. Back in Konoha, our missions would be about helping people, assisting them in claiming what is rightfully theirs. I remember the mission of helping tazuna-san. I remember the first time in a while that I felt the urge to protect someone. Now, whenever I go on a mission and do another _sin_, Naruto's eyes flash in my mind, they look hurt and betrayed, but most importantly disappointed. Those beautifully cerulean orbs, that were once my source of inspiration, now haunt me. Every time I see something new, I find myself unconsciously wondering what he'd think of it, what stupid, loudmouthed comment he would pass on it. When I'm awake I think of him, and when I sleep I dream of him. When I stay awake at night, I try to imagine that he's right there beside me, I try to imagine that he's looking at me with those gorgeous eyes of his.

If I could find you now

Things would get better

We could leave this town and run forever

I know some way somehow we'll be together

Let you waves crash down

On me and take me away-yeah

Naruto P.O.V

I try to convince myself that he'll never come, but in the back of my head there's this unreasonable and insensible pang of hope that takes control every time I hear a missing nin has turned up. But after every disappointment I tell myself that we _will_ be together, somehow, in some damned world.

I remember the look in your eyes

When I told you that this was goodbye

You were begging me not tonight

Not here, not now

Sasuke P.O.V

I still have nightmares about it. I wake up screaming, drenched in sweat. But all I see is that look you gave me when I fought you in the Valley of End. You had never looked this desperate. I really never got you; I guess you're just mysterious. You know all about me, while I barely know if you even live under a decent roof. But seriously Naruto, why do you care about my wellbeing and happiness, when I, myself, don't. I was ready to give up a decent life (and my body) to defeat Itachi, but you weren't ready to believe my life wouldn't be a fairytale. You begged me, scolded me and even threatened me. It had been my life damn it!

We're looking up at the same night sky

Keep pretending the sun will not rise

We'll be together one more night

Somewhere, somehow

Both P.O.V (They are NOT in the same place)

I looked up at the black-blue sky and sighed. Are you awake too? Are you unable to put my memories in rest, as well? Are you also being haunted by memories of _us_? The sky is clear. Diamond-like stars twinkling brightly. I love you. I can, for some reason, feel your presence right beside me. Not physically, but in an invincible spiritual state. I know you love me too. I know we will be together in harmony once more, but physically. Someway, somehow, we will be together again.

Thanx 4 readin', if any1 _did_ that is!

:D


End file.
